Finding Edward
by Atienne
Summary: Edward is taken by divers and it is up to Al to find him. Eventual AlxOC Full summary inside!
1. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER:** i dont own FMA or Finding Nemo.

SUMMARY:  
>Ed is taken by the divers of Sydney, leaving Alphonse to search the entire ocean for him. Along the way, he meets a forgetful (and a tad bi-polar) fish named Dawn, who helps him along with his search for his brother. Living out all the questions young Edward asked him before he was taken away, they follow one wish.<p>

That is the wish of Finding Edward.

* * *

><p>"You see, Hohenheim? It's perfect! You didn't think that when we moved here you'd get a view of the <em>whole<em> ocean, right?" Trisha mused, her eyes alight with achievement. Hohenheim chuckled and smiled back at her, "Well, I have to admit, it _is_ a great view. I'm sure they'll all love it." He swam down to the eggs, his wife close behind him. "I was thinking, maybe we should name them."

Her eyes widened a little bit, "All of them? Right now? Ok, this half is Trisha Jr. and _this_ half is Hohenheim Jr. We're done now." Hohemheim paused, "I like Edward.. and Alphonse." Trisha grinned, "We can name two of them that, but I'd like a lot of them to be Juniors." The two swam back to their anemone, smiling a bit. "Do you remember how we met?" Hohenheim questioned the other clownfish. "Yes, and I try not to," she sighed as he grinned at her. "Excuse me, can you tell me if I have a hook caught in my lip?...You might have to get—" he cut off as they swam out, him farther than Trisha.

Trisha whispered, "Hohenheim, get back in the house." He looked down at all the eggs and then back up at the swordfish that was right in front of them. "Hohenheim, please, they'll be fine, just go inside." He looked down again then darted down towards the cleft in the rock. Trisha darted down after him, attacking the huge fish. She failed, being knocked to the anemone. When she awoke, she gasped, swimming as fast as she could to the cleft where all the eggs were laid. Her eyes were wide as she saw nothing there. "H-Hohenheim?" she called, searching for any signs of life in the dark sea.

A flash of orange caught her eye and she turned to it quickly. She saw two eggs and rushed over to them, holding them in her fins. One had a crack going all the way around it, the other had a smaller one on it. "Edward..Alphonse.." she cried a bit. "Mommy's here, mommy's got you.. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

* * *

><p>"Get up, get up! Time for school, Al! It's time for school!" Ed yelled, hitting his brother and grinning. "Ehh..Fine more minutes, Brother.." he groaned. "Get up!" He shouted, banging into his brother once more. Al finally got up, shaking his head back and forth. "Are you sure we're ready for school, Ed?" Ed nodded at his brother's question. "Ya know, we CAN wait a few years. Ed gave him a look at that one. "Alright, alright. Lucky fins!" He chuckled. Ed held up his smaller fin and gave his brother a high fin with it, then smacked his dorsal fin on his brother's where it was torn. "Let's do what mom showed us before we go. Gotta brush!" he spoke, jumping into the walls and brushing up against the tendrils. Ed did a quick brush.<p>

"Edward, do you want this anemone to sting you?" Al gave him a quizzical look. Ed nodded, "Mhmm!" "Then brush. Good this time, Brother." Ed huffed and took longer than the last time, "Ok, lets go!" Al growled a bit, "Wait! We gotta do the standards. We peek outside, then swim back in. Then look out, and go back in." On the third, Ed huffed and swam out. "Hey, Al. How old do you think sea turtles get? Winry Plankton says they get to be up to a hundred! She also says that she's seen sharks!" He chattered while heading towards the intersection. "I don't know, brother, if I ever see one, then I'll ask," Al sighed, going with him. "Brother! Wait!" They both paused for traffic, then when the signal was given, they crossed over to the other side.

When they got over to the school place, they met the other kids and their parents. "Hey, Al, wanna play over with them?" he asked, pointing to the three kids on Mr. Bradley's yard. Al shook his head, "Why don't we go over there with those guys? That's where I'd play," he said, pointing to the spongebeds. Ed rolled his eyes at his brother. "Hey, you're a clownfish! You're supposed to be funny, right?" Al and Ed gave the seahorse a strange look. "It's just a term, really… We aren't any funnier than any other fish," Al muttered, blinking wide grayish-brown eyes. "Aww, c'mon. Tell us a joke!"

Al blushed in a fishy way and shook his head, swimming over to Ed. Ed laughed a bit at his brother. "OHH!" they heard singing and their attention fixed on all the kids getting onboard the stingray. "Who are you guys?" he asked cheerily. "I'm Edward, and this is my brother, Alphonse," Ed smiled, swimming his best to the stingray. "Alright, my name is Mr. Fuery. Before you board, you MUST answer a science question. What kind of home do you live in?" Al answered that one, "An amem-on em….Anenemi…Anememone.." "Alright, don't hurt yourself," Mr. Fuery mumbled, letting them on. "All aboard!"

"OHHHHH! Let's name the species, the species, the species. Let's name the species that live in the SEAAA!" he sang loudly, headed to the drop-off. Al recognized where they were going and looked at his smaller brother, "Ed. Be careful where you swim.." Ed huffed and glared at him, "I'll be fine _dad._"

Al shook his head, concern flitting in his mind as he stared down to the reef below.

* * *

><p>Atienne: Awww.. Finding Edward. My best idea yet! By the way, EVENTUALLY this will be Alxoc. As usual.<br>Al: you really have no range, do you? I appreciate being used, but really?  
>Atienne: O.O I've never heard you be <em>mean<em> Al.  
>Al: sowwy! OwO<br>Atienne: er, yeah.. reviews please!

CAST:  
>Nemo- Edward Elric<br>Marlin: Prologue) Shared- Trisha Elric + Light van Hohenheim  
>Story) Alphonse Elric<br>Mr. Ray- Kain Fuery  
>Gill- Roy Mustang<br>Peach- Riza Hawkeye  
>Deb (and Flo)- Sheska<br>Bloat- Heymans Breda  
>Bubbles- Maes Hughes<br>Gurgle- Vato Falman

and the rest when i figure them out!


	2. Meet Dawn

**DISCLAIMER:** dont own, dudes.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where are they going?" a fish asked. Al looked to see the others and Ed swimming away and he shook it off. "Doesn't matter." Although he was extremely concerned, he ignored it. <em>Stupid Brother…<em> he thought. He listened to Mr. Fuery until a seahorse swam in quickly, "Ed went into the open water!"

Al gasped and swam his best out to the dropoff to get his sibling. When he got there, he found Edward swimming out to a boat. "Ed! Get back here, Brother!" Al yelled to him. Ed gave him a glare and turned to him, "Why do YOU care? Leave me alone, I can swim _fine_." This made Alphonse angry. "You think you can do these things, but you just _can't, _Edward!"

The older gave him a sneer that could make the reefs wither away before swimming all the way out until he was directly underneath the boat. "Ed, get back here! You are in SOOOO much trouble right now! Don't make one more move towards that boat! Don't touch the—Edward!" Ed had slapped his fin against the floating transport and making his way back to the reef. "That's right, Ed. Get your little fins back down here!" Al growled. Another young fish gasped, "He touched the butt."

Suddenly, there was a flash of green and Edward was in a bag, being held by a diver. "Al! Help me!" he yelled, trying to get away. Al swam up there, "I'm coming brother!" He tried to get to the diver, but another stopped him and was holding up a strange box. It flashed, and he went blurry, but he still tried to follow the boat. He was hit by a propeller and knocked back to the reef. Everything turned black.

_-X-_

When Alphonse awoke, the boat was gone. He swam everywhere, "Excuse me! Has anybody seen a boat? Please? A white boat!" He was swimming too fast. "Look out!" He ran into a blue fish head-on. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you! Sir, are you ok?" she asked, glancing up at him. "Hes gone..?" he sighed in defeat. The blue fish put a fin on his, "There, there. It's alright." Al nearly cried, "He's gone." The cerulean fish tried to be comforting, "It'll be ok.." "No, no.. They took him away. I have to find the boat," he spoke desperately. "Hey, I've seen a boat!" Al blinked a bit, "You have?" "It passed by not too long ago!" Al smiled in relief, "A white one?" She returned a smile and a fin-shake, "Hi, I'm Dawn."

"Where? Which way?" He asked eagerly. "Oh, oh, oh.. It went, um… this way. It went this way! Follow me!" Al sighed deeply as he obeyed, following Dawn. "Thank you. Thank you, thank you so much!" She called back over to him, "No problem!" After a while of swimming through the rocks, the tang looked back at him and darted off around one of the rocks. Al gasped and followed her, hoping to find the boat. She kept swimming in zigzags and trying to get him off her trail. After a longer while, she turned to him, "Will you quit it?" Al, taken aback, looked at her strangely, "What?"

"I'm tryin to swim here! What, ocean ain't big enough for ya?" Alphonse, shocked, blinks at her, "Huh?" Dawn growled a bit, "You got a problem, buddy? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya? You want a piece of me? Yeah, oooh! I'm scared now. Whaaatt?" Al blinked and thought about what he'd gotten himself into, "Wait a minute…" The blue tang snorted, "Stop following me, ok?" Al gave a confused look to her, "What? You're showing me which way the boat went!"

Her blue eyes lit up, "A boat? Hey, I've seen a boat! It passed by not too long ago! It went this way.. It went this way! Follow me!" Before she could swim too far, Alphonse went up in front of her to stop her, "Wait a minute, wait a minute! What's going on? You already told me which way the boat was going!" Dawn's eyes widened and she looked to the side, "I did? Oh, no…"

"If this is some kind of practical joke, it's _not_ funny! And I know funny! I'm a clownfish!" he growled. "It's not. I know it's not… You see, I suffer from short-term memory loss.." Al gaped at her, "Short-term memory loss… I don't believe this.." Dawn shook her head, "No, it's true. I forget things almost instantly. It runs in my family… at least, I think it does…Hmmm… Where are they?" She looked at Alphonse and smiled, "Can I help you?"

"There's something wrong with you, really. You're wasting my time. I have to find my brother," the clownfish turned away, gasping as he saw a shark. The shark grinned with all his razor-teeth, "Hello."

* * *

><p>Atienne: Ok, I know this is short, but at least it's something.<br>Al: sigh. Really, Ati-chan?  
>Atienne: TTATT yes, really!<br>Dawn: Bout time i got a part!  
>Atienne: sorry! but you had to be patient. By the way, Dawn is Dory.<br>Ed: Where AM I?  
>Atienne: somewhere. Anyways, REVIEW!<p> 


	3. Let's party!

**DISCLAIMER:** dont own, peeps.

* * *

><p>"Well, hi!" Dawn smiled up at the shark. Al cringed away and shuddered from the closeness. "Name's Envy. It's all right, I understand. Why trust a shark, right?" he asked, a greenish tint to him. Al tried to hide away from him, but Dawn kept him closer to the shark, not letting him leave. "So, what's a couple of bites like you doing out so late, eh?"<p>

"Nothing! We're not doing anything, we're not even out!" Alphonse said nervously, nearly yelping out his words. Envy grinned, his serrated teeth glistening, "Great! Then how'd you morsels like to come to a little.. a little get-together I'm having?" Dawns blue eyes lit up, "You mean like a party?" She looked at Al, giving a puppy dog face. "Can we go pleeeaaasseeee?" Al swallowed deeply, "I-It's tempting, but—" He was cut off by Envy. "Oh, come on. I insist!" He held out his fins so they couldn't leave and swam towards an old shipwreck.

"Ok!" Al gasped, "That's all that matters." Dawn gasped, "Hey! Balloons! See, it IS a party!" she pointed with her fin at a field of mines. Envy led them through and laughed, "Haha. Mind your distance, though. Those balloons can be a bit dodgy. Wouldn't want one of them to pop." Al whimpered a bit as they got to the boat. "Gluttony! Wrath!" Two other sharks joined and gasped, "There you are, Envy. Finally!" The smaller one grinned. "We got company."

"It's about time, mate." The one, named Wrath mused. "Yeah," Gluttony whined. "We've gone through all the snacks and I'm still starvin'!" Wrath gave a sort of nod, "We almost had a feeding frenzy, we did!" Al was very uncomfortable as Envy swam closer to them, with their mouths wide open and all those razor-like teeth protruding from their jaws.

* * *

><p>"Right, then. The meeting has officially come to order. Let us all say the pledge…"<p>

All of the sharks spoke in unison, "I am a nice shark, not a mindless eating machine. If I am to change this image, I must first change myself. Fish are friends, not food." Wrath snorted, "Except stinkin' dolphins." Gluttony growled and ranted on about the dolphins thinking they're so cute, but Al wasn't listening. He was too focused on staying in one piece so he could find his brother. The next thing he heard was Gluttony sniveling. "I-I've seemed to..uhm… have misplaced my friend.."

Al gasped as a fish skeleton poked through his teeth. "That's alright. I felt that this would be a difficult step. Help yourself to one of my friends!" Envy grinned. Dawn chuckled when Gluttony hugged Al close to him. "Thanks, mate!" Envy nodded up at his podium. "I'll start the testimonies. Hello, my name is Envy." "Hi Envy"

"It has been three weeks since my last fish. On my honor, or may I be chopped up and made into soup." The other sharks and fish (besides Al, of course) clapped at this achievement. "You're an inspiration to all of us, mate!" Envy smirked, "Alright, who's next?"

Dawn raised her fin and bounced around, "Ooh, ooh! Pick me, pick me! Pleaaasseee?" Envy nodded down to her, "Yes, the little Sheila in the front!" She swam up to the podium with much enthusiasm. "Hi, my name is Dawn." Gluttony, Wrath, and Envy all gave a greeting, "Hello, Dawn." She smiled, "And, well.. I don't think I've ever eaten a fish."

The sharks all clapped in amazement, "That's incredible!" "Good on ya, mate!" Envy looked around, "All right, anyone else? How about you?" he looked at Alphonse in the eye. "What's your problem?" Al growled slightly, "I don't have a problem!" The largest in the room all looked at each other with the same annoyed look, then forced him to the podium. "Denial." Envy sighed, "Just start with your name."

"O-Ok.. My name is Alphonse.. I'm a clownfish.." he started, shaking from fear. "A clownfish?" Wrath gasped. "Go on! Tell us a joke, then!" Gluttony grinned, "I love jokes."

Al laughed softly, "Actually I do know one that's pretty good. There was this mollusk and he walks up to a sea cucumber. Normally, they don't talk, sea cucumbers, but in a joke, everyone talks. So the sea mollusk says to the cucumber.." he paused as he saw a green diver mask, being taken back to the reef. In his head, Edward's voice resurfaced. "Al! Help me!"

He gasped and swam up to it quickly, "Edward!" Gluttony laughed on instinct, "Edward! Hahaha! Edward!... I don't get it.." Wrath hit him over the head, glaring. Envy gave a look, "For a clownfish.. He's not that funny." Al shook his head as he tried to make sense of what was on it, "No, no, no.. He's my brother..He was taken by these divers.."

Dawn swam up with him, "Oh, my.. You poor fish." Gluttony just gave a disgusted look, "Humans.. Pfft. They think they own everything. "Probably Amestrian," Wrath chimed. Envy looked like her was about to cry.. more than he already was, "Now there is a brother, looking for his family!" Al growled in frustration, "Ugh! What do these markings mean?"

"I never knew my family!" he cried harder, shaking a bit. "Aww, come here.." It was unintelligible who that last phrase came from, because Al was about to go cross-eyed from trying to understand the humans.. whatever it was. "I can't read human!" he growled slightly. Dawn took the mask, "Well then we gotta find a fish that can! Hey look, sharks!" She swam towards them. Al held the mask back, "No, no, no! Dawn!"

"Guys!" she started, but Al held the mask tight. "No, Dawn!" She growled and her eyes narrowed, "Give it to me! It's mine!—oww.. Ok, ow.." she groaned as the mask snapped back and hit her in the face. "Oh, I'm sorry! You ok?" Al asked. The blue fish held her nose with her fin, "Wow.. You really clocked me, there. Am I bleeding?" she asked, letting got. A small plume of blood floated up to Envy. "Dawn, are you oka—oh.. ohh, that's good," he smirked, his eyes darkening with bloodlust. The other two gasped, "INTERVENTION!"

* * *

><p>Atienne: *giggles* oops. sorry for the, uh.. mortal danger and such.<br>Dawn: *growls* you're lucky i have to play such a ditz during all of that.  
>Atienne: yup! Well, reviews pleasies! I need to be able to pay my actors!<br>Dawn: AND actress!  
>Atienne -_- whatever.<p> 


	4. Tankhood

**DISCLAIMER:** dont own FMA or Finding Nemo because I am NOT Hiromu Arakawa or Pixar/Disney films :3

* * *

><p>The great white shark was barely being held back by his two friends. "JUST A BITE!" he yelled, thrusting himself forward to get away. "Hold it together, mate!" one said. "Remember, Envy! Fish are friends, not food!" He growled, trying to get at them, "FOOD!" Al looked at Dawn on shoved her out of the way, "Dawn, look out!" They swam frantically out through a hallway. "I'm havin' fish tonight!" Envy's voice echoed through the whole ship as he swam after them, fast as a bullet.<p>

Wrath followed him, "Remember the steps, mate!" Al and Dawn were busy trying to get away from Envy. Envy groaned a bit as he forced himself faster after the smaller fish, "Just one bite!" He smirked with his teeth as he caught up, "G'day!" Dawn and Al screamed, slamming the hatch shut. Envy growled and slammed against the wall, making it shake. "Who is it?" Dawn asked, getting next to the door. Al looked around frantically, "There's no way out! There's gotta be a way to escape!"

Dawn heard him and looked back to the door, "Sorry, you'll have to come back later! We're trying to escape." Al whined and swam all over the room, knowing that door wouldn't hold for very long. "There's gotta be a way out!" Dawn read something, squinting a bit as she did, "Hey, look! Here's something! ESS-CA-PE! I wonder what that means.. Funny, it's spelled just like the word 'escape'." Al listened for a second while she mused on about the word. Al looked up and grabbed her fin, "Let's go!"

"Here's Envy!"

Alphonse turned to look at Dawn quickly, "Wait, you can read?" Dawn gasped and nodded, "I can read? That's right, I can read!" They swam out of the boat, followed by Envy as the clownfish carried the mask behind them, "Well, here then! Read this now!" Then they were trapped and the mask was in between Envy's jaws. Envy smashed his face into the missile launcher, trying to get to them. "He doesn't mean it, ya know! He didn't even know his family!" Wrath called in between a bite.

"Sorry..About this..." Gluttony said between vicious attacks. Wrath's turn, "He's really… A nice guy!" The words were all rushed as they tried to apologize for their friend. Al growled as he tried to keep the missile back, "I need to get that mask!" Dawn smirked, "You want that mask? Ok." She pushed a release button, the missile going towards Envys mouth and Al gasping, "No, no, no, no, no!" But after they were all alright, he looked at Dawn. "Get the mask, get the mask!" She grabbed it and they started swimming. Envy tossed the huge missile to the side, his bloodlust disappearing as it went towards a mine. Wrath gasped, "Oh, no. Envy!"

Envy looked at what he'd done and gasped, "Swim away! Swim away!"

Dawn looked at them as Al practically dragged her to safety, "Aww. Is the party over?" After the mine field was finished exploding, there were two pelicans up above and one noticed a bubble. "Nice." He flew away and to the dock.

Ed woke up in water (thank god) and looked around. "Al? Alphonse?" he swam around, then was stunned as he hit something hard. He swam faster in the opposite direction, panting and hitting it again. He heard a human talking indistinctly. Ed swam around, opening a chest and gasping at an explosion of bubbles. "BUBBLES, BUBBLES, THE BUBBLES!" He closed the chest quickly and stared at the clownfish, "My bubbles." A starfish peeled herself off the edge of the.. whatever it was and looked at Edward, "He likes bubbles." He gasped and swam back away, shaking a bit. "Ahh!" he squeaked, bumping back into something and the door swung closed. "Bonjour."

Ed swam back out and backed into another fish, "Aah!" The large one he'd hit chuckled, "Heh heh.. Slow down, little fella. There's nothing to worry about." A zebra fish came up beside him, "Oh, he's scared to death!" Ed shivered a bit, "I wanna go home.. Do you know where my brother is?" The starfish peeled back again, "Honey, your brother is probably back at the pet store." The young clownfish was confused, "Pet store?" The blow fish nodded, "Yeah, you know, like I'm from Bob's Fish Mart." A purple fish commented, "Pet Palace." The bubble-lover, "Fish-O-Rama." The black and white zebra fish smiled cheerily, "Mail order!" And the starfish called over her.. shoulder," Ebay."

The violet fish put a fin on his back, "So which one is it?" Ed blinked a bit, "I'm from the ocean." The older nodded, "Ah, the ocean, ye—" his eyes widened and he pulled his fin back. "The ocean! Aah! He hasn't been decontamined yet! Havoc!" A shrimp with a gruff voice came out, "Oui?" The violet fish pointed at Edward. "Clean him! He's from the ocean!" The shrimp pulled Ed close and spun him around, leaving him with a sort of glow, "Ooh, la mer. Voila, he is clean." Then Havoc went back into his place and pulled the door thing closed.

"So, the big blue. What's it like?" the yellow fish asked. Ed thought for a second, "Big… and blue?" The older snorted, "I knew it."

* * *

><p>Atienne: I had to leave it there. I love that line.<br>Al: it IS a good line. Poor nii-san *snickers* he was scawed..  
>Ed: *growls* shut up, Al.<br>Atienne: reviews pleasies!


End file.
